


Peter Parker and the horrible field trip

by I_love_peter_parker_whump



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Field Trip, Flash - Freeform, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, mcu - Freeform, peter whump, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peter_parker_whump/pseuds/I_love_peter_parker_whump
Summary: Peter Parker's day was going horribly, Flash had been bullying Peter all day, and then it just gets 10 times worse when Mr.Warren announced the field trip to... Stark Industries.





	Peter Parker and the horrible field trip

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm going to say this is my first fic and it's not that good and may seem rushed ( I threw it together in three hours ) so I know peter is a bit off character especially with his strength and I kinda forgot about Ned and Mj but... oops. Sorry any constructive criticism is happily welcomed. Thanks :)  
> ( ps if you know how to add paragraphs please tell me )

Peter's day has been going HORRIBLE, on the way to school Flash had tripped him, right at the school entrance ripping all of his trousers and shirt in front of everyone. Everyone saw, if that wasn't enough Flash had locked him in his locker meaning the principal had to get him out. The f***king principal. Peter knew he could punch flash and it would be over for him, but he can't, he just can't with all of his strength he could kill him!

Peter was stood next to Ned, Ned talking about his lego and Peter his horrible day,

"Why don't you just punch him, just," Ned made a punch action with his fist, " And he'd stop!" Peter sighed head in his hands

, " because, Ned! I'm supposed to be the weak nerd if I punched him and he went flying my cover would be blown! Before you could even say Spider-man!" Ned just stared at him, " Yo, Penis!" Peter ignored him and kept talking to Ned, " I said Penis!" Flash yelling shoving Peter into the lockers head first, he grabbed Peter's hair yanking his head back revealing his bloody nose. Ned stepped forward his hands in fists, " I wouldn't if I were you Ned," Flash growled shoving Peter's back against the locker. Flash had caught Peter completely off guard, he was so tired and as a result of that, his spider-sense wasn't working like they said, even his healing senses were slow meaning Peter was feeling all the pain. The bell rang.

" Looks like you've got some good luck today," Flash hissed punching Peter's nose before storming away, leaving Peter to just fall to the floor. Ned ran to him,

" Are you okay?" he asked helping him up,

" I-I'm fine," he murmured leaning heavily on Ned, " Come on let's just get to class," he said rubbing his bloody nose on his sleeve.

 

" Peter, Peter! Have I got your attention now?" Mr. Warren shouted, jolting Peter awake, he nodded while Flash sniggered from the back of the class," As I was previously saying, this terms field trip will be to no other than Stark Industries!"

Shit.

" Sorry for keeping you late, you can leave now!" Mr. Warren announced glancing at the clock.

Ned and Peter quickly made for the door before,

"Hey Penis! You glad we're all finally going to find out that you're lying about this internship, why'd you even make it up in the first place?"

"Maybe because he's not laying!" Mj said quickly walking past

Friday came too quick, Aunt may had signed the form for him while laughing at him, all the Avengers agreed to stay out of his way ( if they actually would who knew)  
"Alright!" Mr Warren yelled, " I'm putting you all in pairs now, you must stay with your pair at all times and not separate or turn into a group."  
Peter zoned out until he heard his name and Ned's name get called,  
"Ned with Mj, and finally Peter Parker with Eugene," His heart stopped, Oh God this got ten times worse.  
Flash walked over to Ned," Hey penis this is gonna be fun! I finally get to expose your pathetic ass to everyone!" Peter sighed as the intern who would guide them around started walking towards them, he recognized her and she obviously recognized him as they both made eye contact, Peter shook his head quickly and she nodded slightly showing she understood what he wanted.  
"Hello!" she called," My name is Lee, I will be guiding you around today, these will be your passes for today," she held up a silver box, " they all have your passport picture on and your name, these are only guest passes meaning that they will deactivate after today so don't even try anything," she walked around them all handing everyone their passes, she held out a hand to Peter but didn't hand him one, no one noticed, he quickly pulled out his work pass and clipped it on his shirt. Everyone's pass was white but his was gold, he hoped no one would notice, but obviously the world hated him.  
"Hey! Lee, why does pe-parker here have a gold pass and we have white, and what do these numbers mean?" Flash yelled.  
Lee frowned before looking at his pass, " Oh yeah because Mr.Parker works here and the numbers, there are a hundred floors here, you all have white level one passes which means you have to be accompanied with someone on level 6 like me or any other intern, then there's level 3 which is for the interns, level 6 for advanced interns, 8 for the heads of security and 10 for the Avengers and people related and/or important to them," Peter made short work of covering his number. " Okay, so you're going to have to scan your pass on the scanner, and Friday will announce your name and number,"  
Flash went first, holding his head high like he had won some sort of award as Friday announced his information and he walked through, Peter was last his heart racing,  
"Friday, please announce me as level 3 and don't say anything about the boss," he whispered, holding his breath as he scanned his pass,  
" Peter Parker, level 6 , intern,"  
" Close enough," he muttered passing through,  
" So Penis," Flash hissed, " You know it's illegal to hack into anything here," Peter nodded before an elbow dug into his hip, he let out a slight yelp, " Weakling," Flash said his face inches from Peter's. 

They were halfway through the first part of the tour before lunch until,  
"Hey!Peter!" Peter turned his head to see a techie, " Can you check this coding for me?"  
Flash's jaw practically hit the floor, he glanced at Mr.Warren who nodded before heading over,  
"What's the issue with it?"  
"Well we have been working on another version of Dummy but it doesn't seem to turn on,"  
" Okay," Peter nodded scrolling through," there it is, it should be more than instead of less than," he said helpfully,  
"Oh, thanks, Peter! You've saved us weeks of issues!"  
"It's okay!" Peter confirmed jogging back to the group, Flash still looked like he'd seen a ghost,  
"Okay we're going to cut the first half of our tour short and we're going straight to lunch," the group didn't seem bothered as everyone got into their friendship groups sitting down.

"This is so cool! I can't believe you're here basically every day!" Ned was practically shouting,  
"Yeah. It's cool I guess," Mj said in her usual monotone voice.  
"Don't flatter him," Flash muttered sitting in front of Peter,  
"Flash go away have you not seen enough evidence?" Peter sighed,  
"No! They don't accept people under 18 years old and you're fifteen!," Flash started yelling getting everyone's attention, " YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! WITH YOUR STUPID PATHETIC LIES FOR ATTENTION, NEWSFLASH YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE AN ATTENTION SEEKING BRAT!" Flash had turned tomato red as he screamed his head off, everyone was too shocked to say something even Mj.  
Flash grabbed Peter on the collar of his shirt, Peter was still too shocked to react. Flash's fist came flying forwards hitting Peter's eye, he let out a yelp and started kicking out his legs, however, Flash was too far for him to reach. Flash quickly threw him against a nearby table, the temple of his head hitting the floor knocking him out cold.  
Flash froze seeing what he had done, "Oh my God. Oh my god oh my god oh my god OH, MY GOD," he started muttering.  
"Supri-" Lee started walking in with Tony FREAKIN Stark  
" WHAT THE HELL HAS GONE ON HERE," Lee started yelling,  
"What? What is it?" Tony asked shoving past Lee to see the scene in front of him, Peter layed on the floor, Flash stood in front of him his hand still in the position of which he threw him, and a group of shocked teenagers in a circle around them

" What the F**K?" Tony yelled running over to Peter, " Pete? Hey, come on kid wake up," he turned to Flash a murderous look in his eye,  
" I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to? I'm sorry!

 

"Oh my godd..." Peter groaned openng his eyes slowly,  
"Hey kid," Tony said, " the group got sent home, you remember what happened?"  
"Yep, and I'm never going on another field trip again."


End file.
